Doctor's days
by Shadow22p
Summary: Paul and Aaron meet the doctor after he has made an emergency landing in there school. There will be humour, thrills,spills and. It's of all... from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint- wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the scenes**

**Shadow22p: Hey guys it's me with the first chapter.**

**Kxguldut: What took you so long?**

**Shadow22p: I was very busy writing this chapter.**

**Kx: yeah yeah, I bet you were.**

**Shadow22p: Well I might have been distracted once or twice.**

**Kx: It took you a longer than a month.**

**Shadow22p ok maybe a couple hundred times, but who cares it's the first chapter any way so no one would notice.**

**Kx: just hurry up and do the disclaimer, I wanna read it.**

**Shadow22p: *exasperated* fine... Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Doctor Who characters (and unless some highly unlikely circumstances occur, never will) but do own my own OC's. Also as a warning, this also takes place after some of kxguldut's future stories, so... 'spoilers'.**

Chapter one

The Doctor was staring at the group of stone statues also known as the weeping angels, quantum-locked creatures as old as the universe itself. The doctor shouted to Clara, "Don't blink! What ever you do, do not blink. One blink and you're dead! They are a lot faster than you might think." Clara did exactly as the Doctor asked. "Doctor, I really need to blink" Clara exclaimed, eyes starting to water.

"We need to get back to the TARDIS, right now!" The doctor said in a slightly more calm tone "we'll be safe there" They slowly walked backwards trying to keep an eye on all of the angels, hoping that they could hold on long enough. They slowly and eventually made it back to the TARDIS and the doctor whipped around to unlock the door, fumbling with the key as he did so. With an audible click the TARDIS door unlocked and the doctor immediately rushed in, quickly followed by a flustered Clara.

"That was close... So where are we going to go now doctor?" said Clara still puffing from the excitement.

"Dunno. Where ever the great beauty takes us."

"Well I'm not taking you anywhere, you're the one that flies the thing"

"I was referring to the TARDIS at the time." said the Doctor with a grin crawling up his face.

"Since when did you refer to the TARDIS as the great beauty?"

"Since now."

All of a sudden the console let off a loud bang, sending sparks everywhere as the TARDIS seemed to shudder, knocking Clara off her feet. The TARDIS' wheezing sound that it usually makes started up and the TARDIS started jerking and shuddering.

"No!.. No!" Shouted the doctor. "C'mon you can hold it together, what did they do to you, huh girl?"

"What's wrong doc?" Said Clara looking puzzled.

"She's not working properly, I'm going to have to perform an emergency stop" the Doctor said as he pulls out a rubber mallet and bangs it against one of the many buttons lining the console.

The TARDIS jerks to a halt causing the Doctor and Clara to fall over.

"So where are we" Clara asks, after she had gotten her breath back.

"This is not good" the Doctor says, looking at the console's screen "We've ended up in a high graphic zone."

"What like heaps of space ships and a battle or something?"

"No some sort of learning facility. Lots of kids and all that... What do you call them?" Asked the Doctor taping his forehead. "Something to do with fish I think"

"Schools. We call them schools."

"Yes that's right, it's a school, I was close, It does have something to do with fish." The Doctor said, snapping his fingers.

"I didn't want to go back home yet." Said Clara in exasperation.

"No no no, its not your school another school." The Doctor said, again looking at the screen, "we appear to have arrived in Australia"

Paul POV

"Oh hurry up Aaron!" I shout over my shoulder towards Aaron, a rather average looking teen. He had dirty blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes that seemed like they could look into your soul... Almost literally.

"What? I'm going as fast as I can! As you can see I am carrying a lot of things" Aaron shot back, who was stumbling along behind Paul trying to keep up, his signature pencil behind his ear was almost falling off. He was carrying an assortment of large books, a large wad of notes, and his iPad, with his bag on his back.

We fell back into panting silence (E.N: how is that even possible) as we kept running, before long We were both almost tuckered out, when Aaron yells out to me in panic, "Paul! Look out!"

I raised my head from its former position in time to see that I was about to run into a big blue box. It looked familiar somehow but I didn't have time to dwell on it. I slowed down as much as I could but my momentum betrayed me, as I could see it was no use, though I had slowed down enough so that it wouldn't hurt too much. As I was about to collide with the solid object, the door of the box opened, slamming into my forehead.

Stars filled my visionary my head swam, the last thing I remembered before my vision went completely dark was a strange man stepping out of the box, and a strange green light filling my eyes.

When I finally came to, I shot straight up as what had happened earlier came back to me. This ended up being one of the worst things I could have done, as my head collided with a metal bar directly above me. I fell back down with a groan as stars danced in my vision for the second time that day. I got up again, slowly and cautiously this time, looking around at my surroundings.

I was on a bed with strange circular patterns over the coverings, and I wasn't in the school's first aid, that I could tell, mainly form the fact that the interior was filled with irregular gadgets and other interesting things. When I looked towards the right, I see three figures standing over to one side of a table. One of these figures I made out to be Aaron, standing with the strange man from earlier and another stranger, this one a woman.

I groan again catching the woman's attention. "Aaron where are we?" I said, looking straight at Aaron with only my left eye open and holding my head.

The man perks up at the sight of me sitting up. "Oh wonderful, your awake!" He pulls a strange gadget from his pocket, and twirls it throughout the air. My eyes widen in recognition. "Hi I'm the doctor, this here is Clara and welcome to-"

"The TARDIS, I know" I exclaim, excitedly.

The Doctor looks shocked at this development. "But... How do you know that?" Clara asks with a confused tone.

"I... Um... I ahh... It's a long story." I blurt out. I see Aaron face-palm from behind the Doctor and Clara. My eyes widen in horror as I notice something near the doors behind Aaron.

The doctor starts talking again. "Well you're lucky you didn't chip any of the paint off of the TARDIS, she's damaged enough as it is." The Doctor says in an annoyed tone.

Clara glares at the Doctor, "You knocked him out with the door, he's in pain, he knew about this being the TARDIS before we told him, and he looks to be in shock..." she glances over towards me, my eyes still don't leave the figure at the door, by this time Aaron has seen it too. Clara continues, "... He's hasn't even blinked!, and then all you can think of is that he's lucky he didn't chip the paint!? Really Doctor!? That's... that's... Just... just wow." Clara finishes in an extremely bad mood.

Still not moving my eyes I interrupt before the Doctor can say anything, "Uhh... Can ask a question?" I ask in a serious tone. "Did you two just come back from a battle with some weeping angels?"

"Well... Uh... yeah, but how did you know that?" Says Clara

Aaron face-palms again, "clueless!" He says in a sing song voice. "You may or may not have one standing in front of the doorway" I say pointing to the weeping angel standing in the doorway, smile clear on its face...

**Kxguldut: Cliffy!**

**Shadow22p: Yup! The suspense begins.**

**Kx: and lasts for another three months.**

**Shadow22p: Hey! I'm not that bad!**

**Kx: yes you are...**

**Shadow22p: never mind, but I won't take that long guys.**

**Kx: yeah, I'll make sure of it personally.**

**Shadow22p: oh no... Well anyway, I've got my first chapter up, edited of course.**

**Kx: by me!**

**Shadow22p: hopefully you guys won't have to wait too long for the next chapter.**

**Kx: and please review your thoughts, flames accepted, Shadow is resistant to fire.**

**Shadow22p: yeah, so we will see ya soon!**

**Kx: bye!**


	2. Explosions

Chapter 2

**Shadow22p: hey guys, I've finish my second chapter... I think?**

**Kx: *facepalms* Yes shadow, you have finished the chapter.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah...right...umm well that was awkward.**

**Kx: Oh yes, so very, very awkward indeed.**

**Shadow: yeah well this chapter starts practically at the end of the previous chapter.**

**Kx: nah really...**

**Shadow: yes, yes it does.**

**Kx: i was being saaarrc- never mind.**

**Shadow: well anywho, I better do the disclaimer: I don't own any of the where's wally characters...**

**Kx: umm shadow it's Doctor Who **

**Shadow: haha... I knew that. I don't own any of the 'doctor who' characters but I do own my own OC's. *whispers* Except for this weirdo's * points to kxguldut**

**Kx: hey! I heard that! *gives shadow evil eye and stands up***

**Shadow: ahh... Bye guys... Gotta go! *runs out of room followed by kxguldut* *screams heard in other room***

"You may or may not have one standing in front of the doorway" I say pointing to the weeping angel standing in the doorway, smile clear on its face...

Paul's POV

The weeping angel stood there, unable to move with its hands covering most of its face its face, smile still visible at the angle we were standing.

The Doctor edges closer to us and, never taking his eyes off the angel, starts to whisper "whatever you do, don't ..."

I decided to cut him off, just to annoy him, "yeah yeah, we know, don't blink, blink and your dead, blah blah blah blah blah! who cares! Just pass me the screwdriver already!"

"What?! No!" The Doctor exclaims in horror.

"Doctor, I think he knows what he's doing..." Clara exclaims, slightly confused but relenting. "You don't know the half of it" I hear Aaron mutter under his breath.

The Doctor looks in his direction apprehensively, before stubbornly continuing, "No! It's mine!"

"Just do it!" Aaron and Clara yell at the same time, before looking at each other strangely.

"Okay! Fine!" The Doctor whines, and reluctantly reaches into his coat pocket, "anything to calm an angry teenager and (even worse) the oh so wonderful Clara"

"Thanks" I say with a wild grin. "Don't mention it... No seriously, don't, ever." Says the Doctor in a slightly annoyed tone. Aaron looks towards me with envy, 'screw you!' He mouths, but grins all the same. Suddenly His eyes widen and he whips his head around back towards the angel, which everyone seemed to have neglected watching.

The angel was nowhere to be found. My eyes darted everywhere in sight, skimming over the bookshelves, the console, the hatstand, under the flo-, woah woah woah. I do a double take, and almost crack up laughing, a weeping angel, disguised as a hat and coat stand, brilliant! I move over to Aaron (who is still searching frantically), keeping my eyes on the angel, and nudge him. He looks over to me, notices I'm not looking away, and follows my gaze.

When he sees what I am looking at he breaks into silent giggles at the cliché sight. We decide to mess with the Doctors head a bit, being the pranksters we are. Well... Aaron is a bit more into the pranking business than I am, but we both enjoy it.

"Hey Doctor? Where'd you get this brilliant hatstand?"

I decide to add my own two cents in as well "Yeah, it's a beautiful antique!"

The Doctor turns around and answers with pride, "oh that, that was a special gift to me, hand crafted b-" he cuts himself off when he see's the weeping angel. "No! What have you done to my hatstand you evil statue!"

We both break into laughter at the display of obvious dismay. I decide to break it short to actually do what we were doing earlier.

I pause as Aaron walks up to the statue and and starts changing the hats and coats that are on it, like a stylist trying to find a good fit. The Doctor sees this, runs over, and just removes all of the clothes from it, careful not to actually touch the stone.

I point the sonic at the angel, "So just point and think, right" I exclaim excitedly. The Doctor looks over at me, bored.

"Yeah... Wait how did you know that!?" He asks.

"Oh trust me, we're full of surprises." Aaron comments nonchalantly with a grin, and sends quick glance and evil smirk at me. He leans agains the metal railing and discreetly closes his eyes, while I aim the screwdriver at the angel. Than all of a sudden a small but visible electrical current comes from nowhere.( A.N.: well technically it didn't come from nowhere, but... Ah who cares.) and runs through the mesh like floor towards the angel. The electricity didn't seem to do anything to the angel, but it did set the bed I was previously laying on, on fire.

"What!? No those sheets cost like...like... well they cost heaps! Where did the power surge come from any way?" the Doctor complained, voice toning down a bit at the end in confusion.

I saw Aaron laughing silently out of the corner of my eye, before he calms down a bit, writes something in his notepad, rips it out, and shoves the small piece of paper into my hand, giving me a pleading puppy dog look. I take the time to read it, before it bursts into flames as I drop it, and the remains drifts slowly to the floor. I sigh and move back to the angel.

Once again I aim and point the sonic screwdriver at the angel, which had now moved closer.

"Here goes nothing... I hope." I whisper to myself.

The screwdriver starts whirring (makes its noise, heh! P.S, delete the content of this bracket when you get this back, I'm just making a point) as I press down on the button. I concentrate on the outcome I want as the whirring get higher in pitch as it recognises the command. An unholy screeching fills the air as the angel resists. I narrow my eyes as I pour some of my 'energy' into the assault, and try to block out the sound mentally.

The 'energy' seems to be the final straw, the angel distorts for a moment and then implodes in a fantastical way. Flames mix with the flying debris, and I could see small mini bolts of electricity/lightning/whatever, scatter throughout the flames. Everyone covers themselves with their arms as we were all thrown backwards, though I could have sworn that I saw Aaron's eyes sparkle with delight as he saw the explosion."

I try to catch myself on whatever I could find, though I couldn't see well through the smoke, and feel something move as I grab onto it. Without warning the wheezing groaning sound of the TARDIS starts up through the ringing in my ears.

My eyes widen as I realise what I've just done. I see Aaron's eyes widening as the smoke clears, as he is also next to the console, though the Doctor and Clara seemed to have been thrown away from the console and haven't figured it out yet.

"Oh bite me" I mutter as the TARDIS lands, just as the two time travellers start to get to the feet, completely oblivious. The smoke clears completely and we stare at the carnage. The implosion/explosion didn't appear to have much effect on the TARDIS, just a bit off the flooring slightly blackened. The angel, on the other hand, was a completely different story, pieces of it scattered everywhere, most of them blackened, and some still smouldering.

"Woah, I didn't mean for it to that big" I comment in awe. Aaron decides to but in, "who cares, that was AWESOME!"

The Doctor seemed to be in shock from what just happened, though everything else that had happened so far might also have something to do with it. we were all silent for a moment. I break the silence by quoting "Awkward" in a slightly nasally voice.

This seemed to snap everyone out of the stupor (in Aaron's case, it was a wonder filled stupor)

"What in the flaming universe was THAT!?" The Doctor shouted in confusion. I heard Aaron snort and mutter with a smirk, "flaming indeed"

I decide to elaborate very descriptively, "Ahh...nothing?"

"You call that nothing?" Shouted the Doctor incredulously "You could have killed someone with that, or it could have messed with the TARDIS!"

Both Aaron and I pale at that. We kinda already did mess with the TARDIS, accidentally of course.

"Well, it wasn't meant to be that big"

Just as the Doctor was about to yell again, Clara stepped in, trying to change the subject, "does anyone want a cool drink, or, something?"

"Oh! Oh! Pick me!" Aaron exclaims, jumping in the air with his hand up.

The Doctor and I glare at him, and Clara looks at him strangely.

"Whaat? All this action is making me thirsty" he exclaimed, we all kept looking at him. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you aren't thirsty, look at me in the eyes and say it without lying!"

I gave up, knowing that Aaron was not going to give in, and agreed to a drink as well, "actually, I think I might have one too"

The Doctor, seeing that I wasn't going to be arguing anymore, deflated a bit and resigned to his horrifying fate of cold drinks and relaxation.

I moved over towards Aaron when Clara disappeared to get the drinks. He leaned over so we could talk without being overheard, "that, was, brilliant!" He whisper-yelled

I chuckled at his reaction, "I have to say, it was pretty good, though I think there was some of your handiwork in there too, was there not?"

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I couldn't help it, it added to the effect... But the more pressing matter is, where did we end up?"

"It appears we're going to find out when Mr Song over there decides to kick us out" I wondered, We both glance over to the pacing Doctor, "he's doing to be mad when he finds out I dropped the sonic during the explosion"

Aaron looked at me, amused, "ohhh, you are soo dead"

**Shadow: so that's the end of the first chapter!**

**Kx: *face palms* It's the second chapter!**

**Shadow: as I said the I've finished the third chapter.**

**Kx: no it's the... Oh never mind. *whispered* moron**

**Shadow: I'm sorry for the long wait, *points to Kx* but this kid wouldn't edit for me.**

**Kx: my messages weren't working! It didn't send through! It's not like I refused, I got round to it anyway... *pouts***

**Shadow: eventually, but we will have to cut this off guys, I've got schoolwork to do!**

**Kx: *snorts* I don't bother, I just complete it in class.**

**Shadow: well your actually one of the smart people in the school, I actually have to work hard...**

**Kx: well on that note, we'd best be going, biya guys!**

**Shadow: see ya next chapter!**


End file.
